Jealousy Can Turn you Hollow
by La Vie Musicale
Summary: Finally, Ichigo and Rukia are getting married! And everyone is happy for them, except Orihime. She doesn't know what to do with herself she's so upset? So what will happen when she accepts help from an unknown source? ICHIRUKI! First bleach chapter story!
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first chapter story for bleach and I am super excited. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing. Again this is my first written one; I just didn't put it up right away, and started and finished a different story. So this is probably not my best work but I still hope you like it. Please enjoy. And remember I don't own. This belongs to Tite Kubo.

Rukia tightened her grip on Ichigo's hand. She was so nervous! "How are we going to do this?"

Ichigo looked down at her and smirked. "Well first, you're going to calm down. It's going to be fine. Just relax."

So why was Rukia so nervous? Well on the other side of the door they were standing in front of, were their friends and Ichigo's family, waiting for the announcement they knew was coming sooner or later. Ichigo and Rukia were finally getting married.

Rukia took a deep breath, but she found that it really didn't help calm her frayed nerves. She looked up and smiled. "It didn't help much…"

Ichigo turned her around to face him and took her other hand. "Why are you so nervous? You can go against Aizen with ease, but when it comes to a simple announcement, you can't handle it? We'll be fine, I promise." Ichigo smiled. All of Rukia's strength came back with that one smile. It was the source of her strength.

"Okay, I can do this now. Thank you."

"Not a problem. And by the way," Ichigo started, lifting Rukia's left hand, "this ring looks nice on your finger."

"Doesn't it? My fiancée gave this to me." Rukia smiled.

Opening the door, they were greeted by balloons, colored streamer, and a large group of people.

"Congratulations!!!" Yelled the voices of all their classmates and friends. Ichigo's father had a proud look on his face.

"Son, I knew this would happen someday. You'd find someone who would make you happy, and you'd get married and start a family… And with such a cutie, too! I'm so proud of you." He praised.

"Thanks, da-" Ichigo started, before he was punched in the gut.

"But you still let your guard down!" Isshin smirked."

Most fathers would give it a break at least for one day, but not you." Ichigo said, before he kicked his father in the face, making him fly back. His father struggled a thumb up, right before he passed out.

"I~chigo!" Keigo screamed, jumping on his back. Tears were streaming down his face. "How dare you!"

"Who would have thought that Ichigo would be the first of us to get married? This is quite the shocker." Mizuiro stated.

Ichigo laughed. He was surprised as well. But he was happy. She was the one who made the rain stop in his heart.

Rukia happened to find her way from Ichigo and towards the snack table.

"U-um, Rukia-chan?"

Rukia looked to her side and found Yuzu beside her.

"What's the matter, Yuzu?"

"W-well, I was wondering if… if I could call you one-chan now…?

Rukia smiled. " Sure you can, I don't mind. In fact, I would be honored if you did that."

Karin came up with a drink in her hands. "Rukia-nee, you're so nice. But I know that you don't take it easy on my brother or the H-O-L-L-O-W-S, right?"

Rukia laughed. "Of course not. I'm not that nice."

Yuzu made a confused face. "Karin, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing you need to worry about Yuzu. Just forget what you heard."

"If you say so…"

Eventually, Ichigo and Rukia found their ways back to each other. Ichigo smirked.

"See, I told you it wouldn't be all that bad."

Rukia sighed. "Fine, you were right. Happy?"

"I am, more than you could know. I just wonder: what is Byakuya going to say about us?"

Rukia made a face. "Um… let's worry about that tomorrow."

Orihime and Tatsuki watched the couple from across the room. "Who would have thought that Ichigo would pop the question so soon? I mean, it seems like just yesterday we graduated high school…"

"Y-yeah…" Orihime said with a forced smile. She was devastated on the inside. She knew they spent a lot of time together when Rukia first came here. He even went to another world to save her from execution. But she thought it was just Ichigo being a good friend. And she even knew that now they were living together. Again, she just pushed to the back of her mind.

To be honest, she realized that she had spent little to no alone time with Ichigo. But she had always hoped that maybe, he would just come out of nowhere and ask her out on a date or maybe just to hang out. She realized that hoping and wishing for him would be pointless now.

Orihime suppressed a sigh. She just couldn't let go.

"Good evening, Inoue-san."

Orihime turned to the source of the voice. "Oh, good evening Ishida-kun. How are you?" She asked with another forced smile. She didn't know how much more she could take.

"I'm fine, thank you. Inoue-san you look as though you're tired. Do you want me to walk you home?" Uryu asked.

"N-no, I'm fine, really!" Orihime didn't like the sight, but she still just wanted to see Ichigo.

"Orihime, you really should go home. You've been up since five in the morning. You need to sleep. Let Ishida walk you home. I need to stay a bit longer anyways." Tatsuki said. Orihime nodded and walked to the door. Tatsuki smiled at Uryu and mouthed a thank you.

Down the street, Orihime smiled. "Thank you, Ishida-kun."

"You're welcome."

Orihime paused a little, and then sighed again. "You know, I was hoping that things would turn out differently. That Kurosaki-kun and I… Well, I guess I'm just a little jealous of Kuchiki-san. Is that wrong of me?"

Uryu shook his head. "No, I don't think so. I mean, I'm a little jealous of Kurosaki. I can't say why though. It's a secret." Uryu smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes, but let's not let him know, okay?"

Orihime nodded. "Thank you for walking me home and for getting me out of there. I really appreciate it…"

Uryu watched her open the door to her apartment and walk in. He was still worried, but he walked away, pushing aside the feeling that something was wrong.

Orihime set her purse down on her bed and lay back.

'_Are you upset, Orihime?'_

Orihime sat up and looked around. "Who's there?"

'_I'm just a friend. What's wrong? Do you want him? Do you want to take him back from her?'_

"W-what are you talking about?"

'_Kurosaki Ichigo, was it? I can help you get him back. I can help you make him yours.'_

"W-what? You…you can?"

'_Yes, I can. All you have to do is accept my help. He'll be in your arms sooner than you think. You could take Kuchiki Rukia's spot in his heart.'_

Orihime wanted that very much. She wanted nothing more than Ichigo to tell her sweet words of love and adoration. Her feelings took control over her sense.

"O-okay. Please help me win him over."

~End Chapter 1~

**So that was the first chapter. I hope those who read will enjoy. And about the jealousy thing, I think we all know why Uryu is jealous of Ichigo. The whole Orihime unrequited love thing… yeah. Anyways I'll try to be back soon with the next chapter! Ja ne! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter 2 of "Jealousy Can Turn You Hollow" I kind of like this chapter. It's kind of sweet and like I said I like it. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please remember that I am a total IchiRuki fan and that I don't own Bleach. It is owned by Tite Kubo. If I did own, I'm sure my friends would make it so Ichigo and Rukia get together. **

"Dad, we're leaving. We'll be back either tonight or tomorrow morning." Ichigo called.

"Onii-chan, wait! I made you two lunches!" Yuzu called out.

"Oh, thank you. Tell Karin we'll see her later. And make sure dad doesn't do anything stupid." Ichigo said, as the two made their way out the door.

"So, do we really need to go to Urahara Shoten to get to the Soul Society?" Ichigo asked.

"We aren't using him to get there. We're just going over to tell them the news. Then we're going to use the Senkai Gate to get there." Rukia replied.

"Oh, right." Ichigo said, embarrassed.

"I love it when I prove you wrong." Rukia said, taking hold of his hand.

"Yeah, yeah…"

Jinta and Ururu were outside sweeping when the couple walked up. Yoruichi was in her cat form. Sleeping on boxes that were piled up outside the store.

"Hello, Ichigo and Rukia. Congratulations on the engagement." Yoruichi said, cocking on eye open.

"Thank "Hello, Ichigo and Rukia. Congratulations on the engagement." Yoruichi said, cocking on eye open.

"Thank y- wait, how did you know about it?"

"You're father knows that you spend a lot of time here. He thought Kisuke would want to know, so he told us."

"He ruins everything." Ichigo muttered.

"Yoruichi-dono, could we leave our bodies here while we go to the Soul Society?"

"I don't see why not. But I'm not the owner. Kisuke should be awake. Go ask him." Yoruichi said, closing her eye. Ichigo walked into the shop with Rukia close behind.

"Urahara-san? Where are you?"

"Ah, Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-san! Congratulations!"

"Thanks. By the way, could we leave our bodies here while we head to the Soul Society?"

"Hmm… I suppose so. But it will cost you one free day of working here, Kurosaki-san."

"Seriously? Fine, whatever."

After placing their bodies in safe custody, Rukia opened up the Gate, and called forth two Hell Butterflies.

"We'll be back either tonight or tomorrow morning. See you." Rukia said.

Rukia and Ichigo walked into the gardens of the Kuchiki manor. It was quiet serene, but there was a sort of a thick tension in the air.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's do this." Ichigo said.

"Okay, but can I tell him? It just seems more comfortable that way…"

"Sure, I guess."

Byakuya was found standing in his shrine that was dedicated to Hisana. He turned to see Ichigo and Rukia standing side by side.

"What brings you two here?" Byakuya asked calmly.

Rukia took a step forward. "Nii-sama, we have something to tell you."

"Hmm… Shall we talk over some tea?"

Rukia nodded. She let her brother lead them to the main room and watched as he ordered for 3 cups to be brought to them and that fresh tea to be made for them. There was a long silence before the cups and tea were brought out to them. Servants worked quickly and quietly, making sure all of their work was done efficiently. After they left, Byakuya took a slow, quiet sip of his tea, while Rukia and Ichigo watched.

Byakuya put the cup down and looked at Rukia. "Now, what is it that you have to tell me?"

Rukia looked down for a minute to get her thoughts straight. "Nii-sama, Ichigo and I are getting… married."

Byakuya stayed silent for a minute, soaking in what his sister- in- law just said to him.

"I see. And do you love him?"

Rukia looked at Ichigo and smiled. "Very much."

"And you, Kurosaki?" Byakuya asked, turning to Ichigo. "Do you love my sister?"

Ichigo looked at Rukia, almost forgetting where he was. "More that life itself."

"Then I see no reason why you should not get married. I married for love as well, and do not regret a day of it." Byakuya said with a small smile. "You have my blessing."

Rukia let out a small breath she didn't know she had been holding. She bowed and made Ichigo bow, too. "Thank you, Nii-sama."

Ichigo and Rukia left the main house and took a walk around Rukongai.

"Maybe we should tell Kukaku…" Ichigo wondered aloud.

"If we don't, she'll never let us hear the end of it." Rukia stated. Walking in a random direction, they found their way to the Shiba household. They walked up to the two guards that stood in front of the house.

"Ichigo- dono, congratulations!" One of the guards said loudly.

"How did you guys know?" Ichigo asked.

"Yoruichi-sama told us!" The other one said.

"Does Kukaku-san know?" Rukia asked.

"No, she doesn't! She is waiting for you however, so please follow us!"

Ichigo and Rukia nodded and followed the two guards down the hall and found Ganju at Kukaku's feet, groveling.

"Nee-san! I can't do anymore pushups! Please let me rest!" Ganju wailed.

"No way! Your ass needs to get stronger! You're still not strong enough!"

"But nee-san, I-" Ganju looked up to see Ichigo smirking down at him.

"Ichigo… Rukia…"

"You have some news for me don't you? Spit it out!" Kukaku said, not even saying hello.

"We're getting married." Ichigo smiled. Kukaku go a surprised look on her face, and then smirked.

"So, you're finally tying the knot? I wish you would show Yoruichi and Kisuke a thing or two, know what I'm saying? They've been dancing around each other for years. But they always give the excuse that they're just friends." Kukaku laughed.

"I-is that so?" Ichigo said quietly. He knew all anyone could do with Kukaku was listen and agree or risk getting a broken nose.

They stayed a little longer and then went on their way. The two were about to leave until…

"Ichigo! Rukia!"

The couple turned around to see a certain red head running towards them. "Wait a minute!"

Renji caught up to them and bent over to catch his breath. "So… is… it… true? About … the …wedding?" Renji asked between breaths.

"Y-yeah…" Ichigo said.

Renji stood up and took a deep breath. "I'm invited, right?"

"Well, yeah. I mean I was going ask you to be one of my men of honor, but I couldn't find you…" Ichigo said, turning his head.

"M-me? Really?"

"Yeah, but if you don't want to…"

"No, I would be honored. Thanks." Renji said, and then pulled him by the color. "If you make her cry, just once, I'll have all of squad 6 on your ass faster than you can take a breath, got it?" Renji whispered when Rukia's head was turned. He watched Ichigo's head nod and then let him go. He smiled and watched them walk through the gate. It might have been lost, but it didn't matter. He still loved Rukia. But she was happy. And that's all that mattered.

When they come back, it was the next morning. "We should get back home, I suppose." Ichigo said, stretching.

"Not so fast, Kurosaki-san. You still have to help me out here!" Urahara smiled. Ichigo paled while Rukia giggled.

"Well, I'm going shopping. I'll see you later. Have fun." Rukia said, kissing Ichigo on the cheek. Ichigo blushed a little and looked at her retreating figure.

"What are you waiting for, Kurosaki-san? Get to work!" Urahara laughed. Ichigo sighed and grabbed a broom.

**~End Chapter 2~**

**So there was chapter 2! Woo! I do really like this chapter. I know I said this like 3 times but I can't help it. So this was kind of like a filler chapter, and the real plot starts in the next chapter! So hold on tight!**


	3. Chapter 3

**WOOO~! Chapter three, yays! (Did you guys know that there is actually a Japanese company called wooo? Kinda weird…) Anyway, I only got two reviews but its two in one day on a story I posted the same day so I'm good. I'm very happy and very grateful to my reviewers. So thank you so much! So… On to chapter 3! I don't own Bleach! Tite Kubo does. I wish I did… **

Rukia walked around in town, going through each store. It was around noon when she thought a rest was appropriate. Finding a small café, she decided to stop there.

The shop was generally new, and had a cute vibe to it, almost as cute as Chappy. Rukia sat down at a little table by a window and looked out.

"How may I help you?"

Rukia turned around and looked at the server. She gasped. "Hanataro?"

"Ah, Rukia-san! I heard about the engagement! I'm so happy for you! I had a feeling you two would end up together!" Hanataro smiled.

"Thank you. So, when did you start working here? I thought you were working at that burger place…"

"Oh, I switched jobs! So what would you like?"

"Um… a small coffee and a slice of angel food cake." Rukia said, while looking at the menu.

"Coming right up!" Hanataro said, walking away.

"Kuchiki-san!"

Rukia looked up and say Orihime walking up to her. She looked kind of different though. She was wearing a tighter shirt than she usually did, and was wearing a mini-skirt. Rukia only recalled her wearing a mini-skirt for school. And her reiatsu felt different than it usually did.

"Oh, hello, Inoue-san." Rukia greeted, putting her feelings of caution behind her.

"I didn't know you came here! I love the sweets they sell. You can't find them anywhere else. Most of the things on the menu are strictly European. They're delicious!" Orihime smiled sitting down. Rukia felt Orihime's reiatsu shift again. It was getting uncomfortable the way her reiatsu kept changing.

"I-is that so? I just found this place today." Rukia stuttered out.

There was a slight silence between the two. Orihime took a breath.

"Kuchiki-san, I've been meaning to talk to you. And it's important." Orihime said seriously.

"O-okay, what is it?"

"Did you take Kurosaki-kun away from me on purpose?" Orihime asked. Rukia's eyes widened in surprise. What the hell? What was wrong with her?

"May I ask what you're talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I was in love with him before you even knew he existed! And then you waltz right in and take him? It's not fair, and you know it!"

"Inoue-san, I'm sor-"

"If you were really sorry, you wouldn't have done that! You would have done your business and then left. Back to where you belong!" Orihime yelled. Rukia's pupils dilated. She knew there was something wrong with Orihime but she couldn't think about that right then. Sure, it was true that she wasn't from there, but was her existence that much of a burden? She couldn't say anything.

Orihime smirked, which was so unlike her. "Just so you know. I'm taking Kurosaki-kun away from you. Then you'll just fade in his mind. It will be like you never existed." She stood up and walked out of the café.

"Rukia-san, here's your- are you okay?!" Hanataro asked.

Before she could stop herself, she started crying. She buried her face in her hands, crying quietly, deep jagged breaths the only sounds she made. It was humiliating, but she couldn't stop. Was she really a source of pain and suffering to those around her? There had always been that small thought in the back of her mind, but now it was no longer confined to just the back of her mind. She had a horrible feeling in her stomach when she left the café. She didn't drink or eat anything and just wandered around until it was dark.

Rukia returned to the apartment she and Ichigo had been renting. She travelled to the couch and sat down. The television was already on, displaying a paused Al Pacino movie Ichigo had apparently been watching.

"Oh, you're home. I tried calling you, but you didn't pick up the phone. I was kind of worried." Ichigo said walking to the couch and sitting down. Rukia took her phone out of her purse and checked her phone after sitting next to him. Five missed calls.

Rukia smiled a little. "You called me five times?"

"Well, yeah. Like I said, I was worried."

"Ichigo?" Rukia started. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"If someone told you that you had to stay away from me, what would you do?" Rukia asked uneasily.

"I would do everything I could to go against them, and stay with you." Ichigo replied. He put his arm around Rukia and pulled her close to him so that she was laying her head on his shoulder.

"So you would never leave me?" Rukia asked.

"Never, I promise." Ichigo said, leaning his head down to her forehead to kiss her.

Rukia smiled and closed her eyes. She knew she could trust him. Now she had to figure out what was wrong with Orihime. She was much different from her happy, peppy self. She needed more information. As much as she didn't want to, she had to invite Orihime over. Rukia sighed.

"Ichigo."

Ichigo looked at Rukia. "What's up?"

"I think I'm going to invite Orihime over tomorrow. I want her help with the wedding. You should stay and help out, too. I mean, if you don't think it's too girlie." Rukia smirked.

"Well, it's my wedding, too. I guess I'll stay for a while."

Rukia smiled. "Well, I'm expecting you to make the call." Ichigo groaned and paused the movie again. Rukia watched him leave the room, and sighed again. She would have liked it much better if she could call Orihime, so that she wouldn't get the wrong idea. But she knew after today's events, she would just find other ways to attack her with words, or just hang up the phone as soon as she knew it was her.

Ichigo went to the next room and called Tatsuki to get Orihime's phone number. He ended the call with Tatsuki, and proceeded to dial Orihime's phone number.

The phone rang a couple of times, and then she picked up. "Hello?"

"Oh Inoue, it's Ichigo. Can you talk?"

Orihime straightened up. "S-sure I can! What is it, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime blushed on the other side of the phone. He was actually calling her! Maybe Rukia broke up with him and went back home.

"Could you come over tomorrow? We need to talk about something important. Do you need instructions to the apartment, or do you remember?"

"O-oh, I can get there! U-um, w-what time do you want me there?"

"Let's see… Maybe around 2 o'clock? I have to make sure, but I think that will be fine."

"O-okay, I'll be there!"

"Thanks. See you." He clicked then end button and put his phone back in his pocket. Rukia sat on the couch, waiting for Ichigo to return. The movie looked like it was on a different scene then where he left it.

"So, what time is she coming over?"

"Around 2. So did you start the movie while was on the phone for YOU?"

"No! I would never have done that!" Rukia said sarcastically with a smile on her face.

"Somehow, I don't believe you." Ichigo said sitting back down. He started the movie back up again. Definitely at a different part. Rukia leaned on his shoulder again. He smiled and put his arm around her again.

The movie ended and Rukia had ended up falling asleep. Ichigo ended up carrying her to bed and slept on the couch so he wouldn't disturb her.

"Ichigo… Ichigo, wake up!"

Ichigo sat up quickly and looked around. Rukia was sitting next to the couch he had been sleeping on. She had a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

Rukia looked down. "Well… it's just…"

Ichigo put his hand on her head. "Why don't you take a shower while I make breakfast? I'll be right here when you get out."

Rukia nodded and went to the bathroom, while Ichigo got up from the couch and stretched. He thought back to the night before, about the question she asked. Rukia usually kept her emotions in check unless she was completely comfortable. This was completely unlike her.

Rukia leaned on the door from the inside of the bathroom. _'What is wrong with me? Why am I so scared? Does it have something to do with Orihime?'_

The first half of the day went by pretty quickly. The clock had just turned to 2 o'clock, and door bell rang, causing Rukia to jump.

"I'll get it." Ichigo said, getting up off of the couch.

'_I guess it's time to start my investigation…'_ Rukia thought.

**~End Chapter 3~**

**So that was chapter 3! Yays! I liked this one too! So 3 chapters within 2 days! Go me! So here we go! Um please read and review. I really don't have much to say because I'm a little sleep deprived, but I had a request and I wanted to fulfill it so, yeah. Here you go! Hope you enjoy! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here is chapter 4 of **_**Jealousy**_**! I like chapter too. I think I like all the chapters from this point on. This is a pretty good chapter because we find out what exactly is wrong with Orihime. And I promise no more filler chapters. Everything from now on is important. So don't** **worry. Anyways, on to chapter 4. I don't own Bleach. It belongs to Tite Kubo. Damn… I wonder how much I would have to pay to get at least dual ownership…**

Orihime straightened out her shirt as she waited for the door to open. She was so excited she could hardly sleep the night before. Just him calling her gave her enough energy to stay awake for a week straight.

Ichigo answered the door and Orihime almost fainted from her blush. He was only wearing sweatpants, with no shirt, not even a wife beater.

"Wow, you're on time. Pretty amazing, because you used to be lat all the time." Ichigo laughed.

Orihime nodded nervously. This was just too good to be true!

"I should go get dressed. You can go to the kitchen and wait there if you want. I'll be back." Ichigo left for the bedroom and Orihime walked to the kitchen. She stopped in the doorway when she saw Rukia.

"So, you're still here?" Orihime asked.

"Don't sound so excited. I was the one who asked you here." Rukia said, slightly smirking.

"Then I'm leaving."

"Really? And what would I tell Ichigo when he came back in here wondering where you were? Should I tell him how you told me to go back to where I came from? You know, if I did that, your relationship with him would be somewhat strained…" Rukia said, still smirking. Orihime furrowed her brow, and sat down at the table across from Rukia at the table. Ichigo returned to the room and sat next to Rukia.

"So, Kurosaki-kun, what exactly did you need to talk about?" Orihime asked.

"Well, Rukia wanted you to come over so you could help with the wedding. Like designs and stuff."

Rukia put her hand on Ichigo's and looked at him. "Well, I had an idea. Why don't we both talk to her separately so she can get ideas from both of us? That will save her from hearing us argue. What do you think Inoue-san? Ichigo can go first if you want. It doesn't matter to me." Rukia smiled sweetly.

"Of course, Kuchiki-san. It sounds very sensible. Now, if you could wait in the next room." Orihime said, forcing a smile. The two watched Rukia get up and leave.

Rukia didn't go far though. She stayed within hearing range. She needed to know everything that was happening.

"S-so, Kurosaki-kun… Um, what would you see as ideal for a w-wedding?" Orihime stuttered on the last word.

"Well, I'm not really sure. I think I might want to do something big, since Rukia kinda likes flamboyant things. What would you suggest?"

Orihime blushed and looked down. "Maybe I would go to a place outside during the cherry blossom viewing season, in the park where there are sakura trees everywhere. I would have doves fluttering about on the ground and in the sakura trees and I would be standing next to the one I love, admiring the scenery." Orihime said, looking back at Ichigo. She imagined that same scenery in a kimono more beautiful than she could describe. But… she was **focusing**. She was never able to focus during a daydream. Usually she would be at the part where a magical talking bunny came in to take her to a tea party. She was a little confused but didn't think on it.

"Wow… that sounds nice… Even I have to say it's romantic." Ichigo said, putting his hand to his chin.

"You really think so, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Well, sure I do. So, I have to know: who's that special persona for you? You seem like you know what you're talking about, seeing yourself with him." Ichigo smirked. He was expecting her to say someone like Uryu. He knew how much Uryu liked Orihime.

Orihime blushed. "N-no! I can't tell you! It's way too embarrassing…"

"Okay, I understand. Um, excuse me for a sec. I'll be right back." Ichigo stood from the table and walked out the room.

"Did you notice Ichigo?"

"Yeah, her reiatsu is changing like crazy. At first, it seemed sinister and then it turned humble and then it turned loving. I don't know what's going on, but I think we need to help." Ichigo said. Rukia nodded, and pushed Ichigo back into the room where Orihime was waiting.

"U-um, Kurosaki-kun? You wanted to know who I had I feelings for. Well, it's you. You're th-the one I always daydream about… I love you… So… um…"

Ichigo widened and sighed, scratched his head. "Inoue, you can't do that. Just confess to a happily engaged man."

"But why not? If you're in love then that shouldn't matter, right? Love can break any barriers and make new bonds. I want to be with you. Please, let me be with you, Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime begged. Tears were beginning to escape from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Inoue. I can't. I don't love you. You're a friend. I'm in love with Rukia." Ichigo replied.

Two tracks of tears were formed on Orihime's face. "Why? She said that if I confessed, then you would leave Kuchiki-san, and then we'd be happy together. She promised me that. So why? I'm so confused…"

Rukia ran into the room. "Inoue-san, who is the 'she' you keep talking about?"

Before Orihime could answer, she fell, her body limp from unconsciousness. The two heard laughter echoing around them.

'_Dear me, it seems as though my plan has failed. I thought for sure you would fall for a beauty like her…'_

Ichigo froze. "Rukia, did you hear that?"

Rukia nodded. "Yeah. It doesn't feel like it's very strong. Let's check it out."

The two ran out of the front door. Waiting for them was a big snake like Hollow. Well, that's what it looked like from the waist down. The torso was shaped like a woman's torso. It had a heart shaped mask with red lines that came down from the eye holes. It had long black hair which covered her chest. Long slender arms extended from her torso, and her blood red fingers played in her hair.

'_So, you were the one she was after? I must admit, you are quite handsome.' _

Ichigo gritted his teeth. "What do you want?"

The hollow laughed. _'What all hollows want of course: souls to ease are suffering. But I found that I was a bit special. You see, I can bring out intense feelings, and eat those as well as one's soul. Not as satisfying, but just as filling."_

"You're disgusting!" Rukia spat out.

'_I suppose you could that. However, I consider other wise. Oh excuse me, where are my manners? I haven't introduced myself have I? My name is Lamia. Are you familiar with her myth? A Greek temptress. She was beautiful, and would drive men wild with her beauty. Of course, they only saw the top half of her body. While they were distracted by her, she would kill them with the bottom half of her body. I named myself after her, since we are so much alike.'_

"So you were using Inoue?" Ichigo asked.

'_Yes, my dear. Her feelings for you are quite strong and smelled quite delicious. And she was near you. You look too scrumptious. I can't_ _wait to eat you along with your friend over there. She seems to have a sort of hidden flavor. It smells quite tempting. Unfortunately, I haven't the time to eat you right now. You can wait, can't you?'_ She asked with a smile.

She didn't wait for a reply before she disappeared. Ichigo and Rukia looked at the spot where Lamia had been first spotted.

"This isn't good…" Ichigo stated.

Rukia nodded in agreement. "Let's go check on Inoue."

The two ran back into their apartment and found Orihime beginning to stir, and she started to rub her head. She turned her head to the couple and made a confused look.

"Um… Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san, what am I doing at your house? The last thing I remember is being at my house after inning to stir, and she started to rub her head. She turned her head to the couple and made a confused look.

"Um… Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san, what am I doing at your house? The last thing I remember is being at my house after your engagement party…"

Rukia blinked. "You mean, you don't remember what just happened?"

"Um, did I do something important?" Orihime asked with a nervous laugh.

Rukia bent down beside Orihime and put her hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you stay here tonight?"

"O-oh, I couldn't possibly impose on you two!"

"We insist. Please stay." Ichigo said. Orihime widened her eyes and then nodded. She followed Rukia to the extra room that was beside their own.

Rukia came back up to the living room and sat beside Ichigo. "Do you think she'll be back?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, and we have to be ready for her."

**So here is chapter 4! Woo hoo! Actually the only reason I'm putting this up so quickly (well quicker than I usually do) is because I'm very excited to put up my next story. I think it's so much better than this story. But it's almost over. T.T but I'm happy that you guys are reading it! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here we go! Chapter 5 of **_**Jealousy**_**! So here we go! Yay! This is almost over! I don't know if this is happy or sad for you guys or not. So I guess we can just get started. Again, I don't own Bleach. It belongs to Tite Kubo! If I did, I think we would be out of the Arrancar series and Grimmjow wouldn't have died. Anyways!**

Orihime slept peacefully through the night, much to Rukia and Ichigo's surprise. They were expecting "Lamia" back that night, but nothing did. It turned out being a full week before she even came back.

Dark and rainy. It seemed as though it was only a problem when it was dark and rainy. Ichigo and Rukia felt the sinister, yet weak reiatsu. But they were smart enough not to underestimate any foe, no matter how weak they seemed.

The couple became soul reapers and left Orihime sleeping in the backroom. It seemed harmless enough. They didn't realize how much of a mistake it would turn out to be.

Ichigo and Rukia followed the energy leak and met up with Lamia. She giggled a little as she faced the two.

"_So, you showed up? You made me wait. Don't you know you never make a lady wait?"_

"Oh, shut up!"

'_My goodness boy! What a mouth you have. I suppose that bluntness is one of your desirable qualities that women see in you.'_

"Look, just leave, and we won't hurt you." Ichigo warned. Again, the hollow laughed. This prompted both Ichigo and Rukia to charge at the monster. She proved to be incredibly fast and dodged each swing.

'_I can't be defeated. Many have tried, and all have failed. Would you like to know why?'_

"Yeah, explain it us." Ichigo growled.

"Koten Zanshun."

Ichigo and Rukia just barely evaded Tsubaki being shot at them. Rukia turned around, stunned.

"What are you doing, Orihime!?" Rukia screamed.

'_She can't here you. She can't hear anything but me. When I offer my assistance, all of their powers belong to me and are amplified. Being hit by that would have been fatal.'_

"Damn… Now we have to worry about Orihime **and** this stupid hollow."

Rukia looked at Orihime then Lamia. "Ichigo, you fight Lamia, I'll take care of Orihime."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Now go, and don't let your guard down."

"Okay. You ready?"

Rukia nodded and their respective foes.

"Santen Kesshun." Orihime said just as Rukia was about to bring the back of her sword down. Usually Rukia could break right through the barrier, but Lamia was right. Her powers had been amplified. She could feel the reiatsu radiate off of the shield.

Rukia jumped back to a far distance. "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki." Rukia's zanpakto turned completely white.

Ichigo had come dangerously close to hacking of one of Lamia's arms. He tried once more and succeeded.

"Finally, I got you!"

"Soten Kisshun." Orihime said.

The arm was bathed in an orange light and was magically reattached.

"Damn…" Ichigo cursed.

"Again with that language." Lamia laughed. But Ichigo just ignored her and charged again.

Rukia flipped over Orihime and landed behind her. She was about to hit her on a pressure point in her neck with the back of her sword. The shield appeared again, blocking Rukia's blow.

"Damn… So close…" Rukia whispered.

Ichigo had managed, once again, to chop off his adversaries arm. When Orihime turned to heal Lamia, Rukia snuck behind her and knocked her out.

"So, you think that because my secret weapon is gone, you have me cornered?" Lamia laughed.

"Now that you can't have our friend under your control anymore, it'll be easier for us to beat you." Rukia explained.

"That's where you're wrong, my dear." Lamia said with a smile in her voice.

Rukia stood paralyzed. What was this feeling? Pain? Regret? Sadness? All at once?

"Rukia? Rukia! Wake up, Rukia!" Ichigo cried, but to no avail. She was frozen stiff. Lamia launched herself at Rukia. Ichigo was too far away to stop her.

"Rukia!"

**Okay, I'm really sorry that this was so short!!!! Please forgive me~! I didn't know it was this short, because I wrote it out and hadn't looked at it for a while. So please forgive me. If I'm lucky, I'll put the last chapter up tonight and put the other story up maybe tonight or tomorrow! So please hold on!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, this is the last chapter… I know what, I hate endings. I always have and I always will. So I am kind of sad to see this story over. I'm very proud of this story. After all, it was my first Bleach chapter story so this is kind of an introduction for me. Believe me, there will be more stories. So anyway, the last chapter. I don't own Bleach, and I wish I did. Orihime wouldn't have repeated all of Rukia's lines if I did…**

Rukia was frozen. She couldn't will herself to move. She was paralyzed by her strong feelings of pain and suffering. Even Ichigo's voice couldn't save her, like it usually did. Why? Why did this have to happen?

Lamia launched herself towards Rukia. She had cornered her. Lamia knew Rukia harbored intense feelings. Not just love either. She sensed pain, and fear as well.

Lamia was about to make contact. About to take her long awaited meal.

"Santen Kesshun!"

An orange shield materialized between Lamia and Rukia. Lamia slammed face first into it. That caused her to lose concentration, and free Rukia.

Rukia dropped to her knees. Ichigo ran as quickly as he could over to her side.

"Rukia! Are you okay?"

"I… I'm fine."

Lamia turned to Orihime. _"What are you doing, my dear? I thought you wanted my help. He can still belong to you. But we must dispose of Kuchiki Rukia."_ Lamia cooed softly.

"They're my friends! I won't let you hurt them or use me anymore!"

"_But, my dear, I know that you still have feelings for this young man." _ Lamia said.

"That's true…" Orihime replied. Lamia laughed gently at her response.

"But, I know that I can't get over him easily. And I know that he loves Kuchiki-san. So I'm going to do my best to keep going with my head held high!"

Lamia was still. She had lost control yet again, and to come back, she would have to stay that way for a while. That would be her downfall.

"Kurosaki-kun! Now! I can't hold her for much longer!"

Ichigo stood up and lifted his sword over his head. "No problem! Getsuga Tensho!"

The hollow instantly disappeared from the sudden release of reiatsu. When Lamia disappeared, Orihime collapsed, from using all of her energy. Rukia and Ichigo ran quickly to their friend.

"Kuchiki-san… I'm so sorry… I didn't mean anything I said… You two deserve happiness. And I'm happy for you two. And if you'll let me, I'd love to be able to plan your wedding."

"I would love that." Rukia replied.

"And Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime said turning to Ichigo, "I'm happy to have had you as a first love…"

Ichigo blushed, and nodded. "T-thank you…"

~2 MONTHS LATER~

"You may now kiss the bride."

Ichigo smirked as he leaned down and captured Rukia's lips. They were surrounded by cheering and clapping. Byakuya watched with a small smile on his face. Ichigo's father was clapping and crying hysterically. Ichigo and Rukia broke the kiss and smiled at each other and then turned to the group. About one hundred people from the Soul Society came. All the rest had to stay, just in case.

The reception hall was huge. Of course, it had to be with 200 guests. It was elegant, and classic, and beautiful. They guests, of course, had to wait for the bridal party, but when they finally came, the party started.

"Ichigo~!"

Ichigo turned just in time to see Keigo about to jump on him.

Ichigo took a quick sidestep and Keigo landed in a heap on the floor by his feet.

"Hey, Keigo."

"Ichigo! Why did you do that?"

"Because I didn't want to get jumped on."

"Congrats, Ichigo. I'm happy for you." Mizuiro smiled.

"Thanks."

Rukia had been pulled aside by the girls who were in her bridal party.

"Oh Rukia! You're married now! I'm so proud of you!" Matsumoto cried.

"Thank you very much."

"I can't believe it! I think I'm jealous…"

"Rangiku-san, don't say that! Rukia, really, congratulations!"

Rukia laughed at the comment, and thanked Hinamori for the congratulations. Rukia looked around and caught sight of Orihime off to the side. Smiling she walked over to the girl.

"Congratulations Kuchiki-san. Oops! I guess now it's Kurosaki-san." Orihime giggled.

"Inoue, thank you for planning this. It's perfect." Rukia smiled.

"Well, I suppose. I just did my best. Now it's time for your dance! Now go!" Orihime smiled, pushing Rukia to the dance floor.

Rukia's father daughter dance was kind of different. She started off dancing with her brother, then was passed off to her now father- in- law. It was nice. And after their dace, she was passed to Ichigo for their first dance as husband and wife.

Rukia smiled at her husband. She never knew she could be this happy. She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Uryu asking Orihime to dance, and smiled.

"Ichigo, guess what?"

Ichigo looked down at his wife and smiled. "What?"

"I love you so much. This is the best day of my life." Rukia smiled.

"I love you, too, and I couldn't agree more."

**So I guess it was kind of a corny ending. But I did like it. I thought it was kinda cute. And so, this is the last chapter. And it's hard to say goodbye. But I will be back with a new story very soon I hope. So thank you all for reading! T.T (tears of joy)**


End file.
